


No apologies!

by DaintyCrow



Series: About Hunters And Their Angels - Translations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies, Castiel in the Bunker, Cute, Dean Apologizes, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Love, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Translation, a little sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wollte wirklich nichts von alle dem wissen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No apologies!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No apologies!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698099) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



> Achtung, diese FF hat mit der Serie nur bedingt zu tun oder weicht zumindest stark davon ab … bzw, habe ich keine Ahnung, da ich zwar alles weiß was passiert, es aber nicht geguckt habe (falls das Sinn macht). Spielt denke ich in Paralleluniversum zu Staffel 9 (irgendwann nach April, bzw. ist das mit April vielleicht auch nie passiert, sucht es euch aus) und ist inspiriert worden durch [dieses Bild](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/433823376585014226/).

Als Sammy den Bunker verließ um etwas zu Essen zu besorgen, drehte Dean sich zu Cas, und musterte ihn einmal von oben bis unten. Okay, also Castiel war jetzt ein Mensch. Und genau jetzt in diesem Moment saß er dort im Bunker, an einem der Tische, und tat gar nichts. Starrte einfach nur ausdruckslos Löcher in die Luft. „Also, was ist das mit dir jetzt?“, fragte er, bekam allerdings keine Antwor. „Cas?“ Dean trat näher an den ehemaligen Engel heran, bevor er genau neben ihm anhielt. „Cas?“ Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, und setzte sich dann auch einen Stuhl neben ihn. „Cas? Könnte ich- würdest du- hättest du-“, begann er immer und immer wieder, ohne dass es irgendetwas brachte. „Würde es dich stören, mir-“, schaffte er es schließlich, und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „-mir deinen … du weiß schon … Rücken zu zeigen?“ Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte. „Ich meine- wenn du- würdest-“  
„Nein.“ Cas' Stimme war monoton und ruhig, und augenblicklich zog Dean seine Hand zurück. „Ich meine- es würde mich nicht stören, wenn-“ Dean konnte deutlich sehen, wie Cas schluckte. „-wenn du-“ Er stoppte. „Es würde mich nicht stören“, wiederholte er dann, sah aber immer noch nicht zu Dean oder drehte seinen Kopf, sondern sah lediglich weiter hinab auf seine Hände.  
Als er sich auch nach einigen weiteren Sekunden nicht beweg, oder irgendwelche anderen Anstalten in dieser Richtung gemacht hatte, erhob sich Dean langsam von seinem Stuhl, und lief um den Stuhl herum, auf welchem Cas saß. Sobald er genau vor ihm stand, hob er langsam seine Hände, vorsichtig nichts zu tun, von dem Cas es nicht wollte, und begann dann Cas' Hemd aufzuknüpfen, bevor er dessen Krawatte löste und ihm sowohl Trenchcoat als auch Hemd auszog, bis er nur noch oben ohne da saß.  
Dean ging langsam zurück zu seinem Stuhl, und sah über Cas' Rücken, auf welchem er zwei große Narben genau an den Schulterblättern erkennen konnte.

Er fühlte, wie Deans Finger immer und immer wieder über seinen Rücken strichen.  
„Ähm … Dean? Ist alles okay? Stimmt was nicht mit meinem Rücken? Dean?“ Cas erschauerte, als Deans Fingerspitzen erneut über seine Haut fuhren, genau über seine Schultern und seinen unteren Rücken. „Dean?“, fragte er erneut, bekam aber immer noch keine Antwort, was ihn dazu brachte, immer unruhiger zu werden. Er war bereits dabei erneut zu fragen, als er spürte, wie der größere Mann seinen Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte, und er Deans leicht beschleunigte Atemzüge an seinem Ohr hören konnte. „Dean? Dean, ist alles okay mit dir? Dean?!“ Er fühlte, wie sich die Unruhe in seinem Körper zu einer leichten Panik entwickelte, als Deans Atem sich lediglich noch mehr beschleunigte und beinahe hatte er das Gefühl, Dean würde weinen, aber das erschien ihm andererseits auch einfach unmöglich.  
„Warum?“, hörte Castiel hinter sich ein stimmloses Wispern.  
Er holte einige Male tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. „Warum was?“  
„Warum hast du das getan?“  
„Was getan? Dean, was ist los mit dir?“ Aber er bekam nicht wirklich eine Antwort.  
„Und warum machst du dir solche Sorgen um mich?“  
„Dean? Bitte antworte mir, was stimmt nicht?“  
Dean schien noch nicht einmal zuzuhören, sondern setzte einfach nur fort. „Du hast deine verdammten Flügel verloren und machst dir immer noch Sorgen um mich? Ich meine: **mich**?!“  
Castiel erschauerte erneut, dieses Mal aufgrund der Worte. „Dean. Wirklich, das ist nichts. Selbst wenn … hör zu, ich weiß, dass ich ohne meine Kraft nichts bin, aber-“  
„Nein.“ Er konnte spüren, wie Dean den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, du bist nicht nichts, Cas.“ Er legte seine Arme um Cas, strich nun mit seinen Fingern über Castiels Brust. „Es tut mir leid, Cas. Es tut mir so leid. Ich schwöre, dass ich nicht wollte, dass das passiert. Ich wollte nicht, das du deine Flügel verlierst, oder deine Gnade oder was auch immer das hier ist. Bitte, Cas, ich-“  
Und das war genau der Moment, an dem Castiel ihn stoppte. Er wollte nicht hören, wie Dean sich entschuldigte, weil es keinen Grund gab eben dies zu tun. Dean hatte nichts getan. Und jetzt war Dean hier um ihm zu helfen. Und er ging nicht weg, nur weil Cas keinerlei Kräfte mehr hatte. Sondern er blieb. Also waren Entschuldigungen definitiv nicht, was ihn interessierte.  
„Hör auf, Dean!“ Seine Stimme schien etwas strenger, als er es vermutet und gewollt hatte, und Dean stoppte augenblicklich. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und seine Stimme wurde sanfter, als er erneut sprach. „Lass es einfach, du hast nichts getan. Oder zumindest nichts schlechtes. Und das hier ist meine eigene Schuld, okay? Also bitte lass es einfach, denn ich möchte nichts mehr in dieser Richtung hören, okay?!“  
Er konnte spüren, wie ein Atemzug Deans Lippen entkam und über seinen Nacken und auch seine Schultern und den Rücken lief, weil dort kein Hemd mehr war, um es aufzuhalten.  
„Aber-“, begann Dean erneut, während er ihn noch näher an sich zog. „Cas, du … ich kann nicht-“  
„Nein, Dean. Wie ich gesagt habe, hör auf. Ich möchte es nicht wissen. Bitte hör einf-“ Er unterbrach sich selbst, als er etwas an seinem Hals fühlte. „Dean? Hast du … hast du mich gerade geküsst?“  
„Halt die Klappe.“ Ein weiterer Kuss. „Halt einfach die Klappe.“ Er konnte spüren, wie den Kopf schüttelte.  
Castiel atmete tief ein. „Okay. Aber du hörst auf dich zu entschuldigen.“  
„Ich verspreche es.“

–

Als Sam zurückkam, fand er die beiden, wie sie dabei waren, sich gegenseitig zu küssen. Auch wenn dort nichts anderes war … oder zumindest dachte er das, denn Cas' trug nichts außer seiner Hose, und auch Dean hatte eines seiner Oberteile irgendwo verloren. Er räusperte sich, als er hineinkam, und es vom Türrahmen aus sah. „Okay“, begann er. „Ich denke ich hätte es wissen müssen, richtig? Also … ich werde einfach wieder gehen. Ihr … warnt mich bitte einfach das nächste mal, damit ich weg bleiben kann, okay ihr beiden?“ Er wurde von den beiden küssenden Männern komplett ignoriert. „Okay, also … ich werde jetzt gehen, und ich werde morgen wiederkommen. Ähm … tschüss.“ Er drehte sich um und ließ den Bunker hinter sich. Er wollte das nicht sehen. Okay, er hatte auch kein Problem damit, aber … das hieß dennoch nicht, dass er es sehen wollte.

„Ich glaube der kleine Sammy war nicht so begeistert hiervon“, sagte Dean nachdem sie den Kuss, einige Augenblicke nachdem sein Bruder gegangen war, unterbrachen. „Und wahrscheinlich sollten wir jetzt wo anders hingehen, denn ich denke er bekäme einen Schock, falls er uns morgen hier liegen finden würde, anstelle von im Bett, und das nur, weil wir den Weg nicht mehr geschafft haben, nach … dem hier.“ Dean warf Cas einen anzüglichen Blick zu, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, worüber er sprach.


End file.
